Ang Ulan
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: Sa ulan si Sakon at Tayuya unang nagkita. Sa isang misyon, na‘lovestrucked’ si Tayuya kay Itachi pero isa sa rules ni Orochimaru na bawal umibig, kaya umalis si Tayuya sa Oto at pumunta sa Konoha. Ano namang nangyari kay Sakon? [SakonXTayuyaXItachi]
1. Unang Pagkikita

Heler, ako nanaman ito! Tentenenenen…. Ito ay isang songfic ang kanta ng CUESHE.

At saka, Mahal ko kayo, I'm proud to be a pinoy! Pinoy ako, pinoy tayo ipakita sa mundo kung ano ang kaya mo!

Sige, basahin nyo na itong fanfic. Pero sa susunod na maga chapter ang kanta, kaya huwag masyadong excited….

**FULL SUMMARY: **Sa ulan si Sakon at Tayuya unang nagkita. Sa isang misyon na-'love-strucked' si Tayuya kay Itachi pero isa sa rules ni Orochimaru na bawal umibig, kaya umalis si Tayuya sa Oto at pumunta sa Konoha. Binigyan ni Orochimaru si Sakon ng misyon na patayin si Tayuya. Sa tingin niyo papatayin niya ang pinakamamahal niyang babae/kaibigan? Isa itong sonfic ang kanta ay 'Ulan' ng Cueshe!

**PAIRING:** SakonxTayuyaxItachi,

* * *

**TITLE: Ang Ulan **

**Kabanata 1: Unang pagkikita **

Isang umuulan na araw sa bayan ng Oto. May isang batang 8 na taong gulang na may asul na lipstick ang pangalan niya ay Sakon, siya ay nasa ilalim ng ulan. "Ano ba yan? Lagi na lang umuulan." Sabi niya.

Ang ulo ng kanyang panganay na kambal na si Ukon ay biglang nagising. "Tumahimik ka nga diyan, Sako!" sabi ni Ukon.

"Kuya, huwag mo tawagan akong Sako, hindi naman ako isang sako ng bigas o ano pa man…" tumatawang sinabi ni Sakon.

Biglang may narinig si Sakon parang umiiyak. "Kuya Ukon, narinig mo ba'yon?" tanong ni Sakon kay Ukon.

Nakinig nang konti si Ukon. "Ano ba iyon? Wala naman ako narinig,ah!" tanong niya.

Tumingin si Sakon sa direksyon kung saan narinig iyon. "Sakon, saan ka pupunta? Basang-basa na tayo." Sabi ni Ukon.

Hindi sumagot si Sakon at pumunta sa direksyon na kung saan niya narinig ang pag-iiyak. Sinundan ni Ukon ang kapatid niya.

Noong nandoon na siya, may nakita siyang isang batang babaeng may pulang buhok na umiiyak, sugatan pa siya. Napansin ni Sakon na umalis at iniwan ni Ukon siya. "Hoy, bata. Baki ka umiiyak?" tanong ni Sakon sa bata.

"Ka-kasi kaninang umaga binubully ako, hindi lang ako binully pero, binugbog pa nila ako, hindi rin ako nakapasok at may test kami, sigurado akong bagsak ako…" sagot niya.

"Sandali, anong pangalan mo?" tanong ni Sakon sa kanya.

"T-Tayuya…" sagot niya.

Narinig ni Sakon na tinatawag ni Ukon ang pangalan niya.

Inabot ni Ukon si Sakon ng payong at pinayungan ni Sakon si Tayuya. "Huwag ka nang umiyak, mag-stay ka muna sa amin." Sabi ni Sakon.

Tiningnan ni Ukon si Sakon. "Sakon, sino ba 'yan?" tanong ni Ukon kay Sakon.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Sakon at kinarga si Tayuya. "Alika na." Sabi niya.

"Deadma naman ito…" sabi ni Ukon sa sarili niya.

"Ay, mabuti naman nandito na tayo!" sigaw ni Ukon at umupo sa isang sopa. "Gutom na ako. Hoy, Sakon luto ka muna!"

"Al,al mo, ikaw na lang!" sagot ni Sakon.

"Anong pangalan mo?" tanong ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Sakon." Sagot niya.

Nakita ni Ukon na namumula si Sakon. Natawa si Ukon at pumunta sa kusina. "Alika dito Sakon, may sasabihin ako sa iyo." Sabi niya.

Sumunod si Sakon kay Ukon sa kusina. "Bakit, Kuya?" tanong ni Sakon kay Ukon.

Biglang tumawa si Ukon nang sobrang, sobrang lakas na nagulat si Sakon. "Alam ko na, may gusto ka doon sa batang 'yon, noh?" tanong niya.

Sobrang namula si Sakon. "A-ano? Hindi noh." Sabi ni Sakon.

" Weh.." sabi ni Ukon.

Namula lalo si Sakon at lumabas sa kusina. "Tayuya, alika dito." Sabi ni Sakon at kinarga si Tayuya.

Inilagay ni Sakon si Tayuya sa kanyang kama. "Sakon, huwag ka sanang magalit pero ano ba 'yan? Asul na lipstick?" tanong ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Oo…" sabi ni Sakon at bineda ang mga sugat ni Tayuya. Hindi lang niya alam na tinitingnan siya ni Ukon.

Nagkaraan ang 7 na taon, sina Sakon at Tayuya ay sumali sa isang lalaki na ang pangalan ay Orochimaru.

Pero parang hindi nagkasundo sina Sakon at Tayuya. "AAAAH! Ang panget, parang addict!" sigaw ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

Isa sa kanilang teammate ay si Kidoumaru, isang lalaki na parang gagamba, isa naman ay si Jiroubo isang super taba na lalaki.

"Tanga, ikaw naman ay tomboy, beh-lat!" sabi ni Sakon, na parang inilabas ang kadiring dila niya.

Nagising si Ukon at tiningnan si Sakon. "Ang ingay niyo…" sabi niya.

Dumating ang isang 19 taon gulang na lalaki na si Yakushi Kabuto. "Sakon, Tayuya… tumahimik kayo, natutulog si Kimimaro." Sabi niya.

Si Kaguya Kimimaro ay isa pa sa kanilang teammate may isa siyang nakakapatay na sakit. Kaya hindi siya tatagal at mamatay siya. "Buto ay, Kabuto, si Master kamusta na?" tanong ni Jiroubo kay Kabuto.

"Natutulog." Sagot ni Kabuto.

"Hay naku, buti naman pinatahimik kayo ni Kabuto." Ani ni Kidoumaru.

"Bakit ba ayaw na ayaw niyo ang sarili niyong teammate?" sabay na sinabi nina Kabuto, Kidoumaru at Jiroubo. "Akala niyo lang." Sabi ni Sakon sa sarili niya.

Sa susunod na araw, "Kabuto, halika dito!" sigaw ni Orochimaru, na may parang ahas na boses.

"Opo!" sabi ni Kabuto at pumunta sa kwarto ni Orochimaru.

"Bakit kaya? Siguro meron nanaman tayong misyon…" sabi ni Sakon sa mga teammate niya.

"Leche, tumahimik ka na lang!" utos ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Engot, ako ang lider dito." Sabi ni Sakon.

Sinampal ni Tayuya si Sakon. Sinuntok naman siya ni Sakon. "Nag-aaway nanaman sila…" sabi ni Kidoumaru.

Habang sina Kabuto at Orochimaru ay nag-uusapan. "Kabuto, paki sabi sa apat na 'yon na may S-rank misyon sila, kailangan nila hanapin si Uchiha Sasuke at pagkatapos noon, patayin ang kuya niya." Sabi ni Orochimaru.

"Paano kung namatay sila?" tanong ni Kabuto sa Master niya. "

Bahala na sila!" sabi ni Orochimaru. "Opo." Sagot ni Kabuto at pumunta kina Sakon.

"Misyon sa Konoha?" sigaw ng apat na mag-teammate.

"Oo. At kailangan niyo hanapin si Uchiha Sasuke pagkatapos, kailangan niyo patayin si Uchiha Itachi." Sabi ni Kabuto.

Ngumiti si Sakon. "Ano pa ang hinihintay niyo? Tara na!" utos ni Sakon sa tatlo niyang teammate. Sinundan nina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru si Sakon.

"Ano,Tayuya, sasama ka?" tanong ni Sakon at kinuha ang kamay ni Tayuya.

Nakita ni Ukon na namula ng konti si Tayuya nung kinuha ni Sakon ang kamay niya.

"Oo, siyempre…" sagot ni Tayuya.

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Sakon at umalis sila papunta sa Konoha.

ITUTOLOY...

* * *

Na gustohan niyo ba? Sana naman mag-review kayo. Dahil lahat ng fanfic ko, suuuper konti ang mga review at syempre I'll update soon. Paalam na muna! $$


	2. Ang Misyon

Ito na ang ikalawang kabanata ng fanfic… sana ma-enjoy nyo ah!

Sorry pero hindi ako maka-isip ng sequel para sa "Ayaw kita pero hindi tayo mahiwalay", Pero salamat sa mga reviews.

**TITLE: Ang Ulan **

**Kabanata 2: Ang misyon**

Tumalon si Sakon sa isang malaking sanga ng isang malaking puno. "Kahit kailan man wala talagang mga guwardiya dito…" sabi niya.

"Tumahimik ka, mabuti kaya kung mag hiwalay tayo sa paghahanap kay Uchiha Sasuke." Sabi ni Tayuya.

"Kung naligaw ka, bahala ka." Sabi ng tatlong lalaki.

Di katulad nina Jiroubo, Kidoumaru at Sakon, hindi kabisado ni Tayuya ang Konoha, Kaya puwede siyang maligaw.

Pumunta si Sakon sa labas ng opisina ng Hokage, pero wala sa kanyang isip na kung saan siya, masyado siyang nag-aalala kay Tayuya. "Paano kung naligaw nga siya… Buwiset ka Sakon, anong klaseng lider ka?" tanong niya sa sarili.

Si Jiroubo naman hindi hinahanap si Sasuke, kung hindi, kumakain siya kasama si Kidoumaru na kumakain sa Ramen shop. "Kung nakita tayo ni Tayuya aasarin niya tayo." Sabi ni Kidoumaru.

"Pabayaan mo na, Pare. Sigurado ako na hinding-hindi niya tayo mahahanap." Sabi ni Jiroubo kay Kidoumaru. Tiningnan ni Kidoumaru si Jiroubo at tumawa nang sobrang lakas. "

Tama ka, bobo yon,di ba!" tawa niya.

"Ahem!" sabi ng isang lalaki sa likod nila. Tiningnan nina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru ang likod nila at nakita si Sakon. "Hindi dapat tayo kumakain, dapat ay hinahanap natin si Uchiha Sasuke! At isa pa, huwag niyong tawaging bobo si Tayuya!" sigaw ni Sakon.

Si Tayuya, habang nandon lang siya sa isang puno… "Buwiset na mga lalaking iyon, minamalit ang mga kakayahan ko, kakainis…" sabi ni Tayuya sa sarili.

"Si Sakon, anong klaseng lider siya, hmph! Wish ko lang masugatan siya ng sobra!" sigaw niya.

Sa sobrang inis ni Tayuya kay Sakon hindi niya napansin na palapit siya sa puno na kung saan natutulog ang kapatid ni Sasuke, walang iba kung hindi si Uchiha Itachi.

"Tayuya! Nasaan ka na ba?" sinigaw ni Sakon. Nagulat sina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru kasi ngayon lang nila nakita na sobrang nag-aalala si Sakon kay Tayuya.

Nakita ni Kidoumaru ang isang lalaki na may itim na buhok parang siya na nga si Uchiha Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke?" sabi ni Kidoumaru.

Tumingin ang batang lalaki sa kanila at sumagot. "Oo, ako nga." Sabi niya.

"Jiroubo, Kidoumaru. Hahanapin ko muna si Tayuya, kayong bahala sa bibwet na 'yan…" bulong ni Sakon kina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru.

Sumang-ayon sina Jiroubo at Kiboumaru at Hinanap ni Sakon si Tayuya.

Madilim na nung nakita ni Sakon si Tayuya na sinasakal ni Itachi. "Hoy, gago, Anong ginawa mo kay Tayuya?" tanong ni Sakon kay Itachi.

"Wala…" sagot ni Itachi at tinapon si Tayuya.

Sinalo naman ni Sakon si Tayuya. Ngumiti si Itachi at sinabi "Tayuya, pala. Alam mo, ang ganda mo." At biglang nawala.

Umubo si Tayuya at nakita niya na umalis na si Itachi, bigla siyang namula. "Ang guwapo niya…" sabi niya. Binaba ni Sakon si Tayuya. "Tayuya, Kamusta ka? Hoy, nasugatan ka ba?" tinanong ni Sakon kay Tayuya.

"Hindi naman, masakit lang ang leeg ko…" sagot ni Tayuya.

Ngumiti si Sakon. "Mabuti naman." Sabi niya.

Nakita ni Sakon na dumurugo ang leeg ni Tayuya. "Ang lakas manakal ang buwiset na 'yon, ah!" sabi niya.

Tumawa si Tayuya at sinabi "Grabe, nag-alala ka sa akin no?"

Namula si Sakon dahil hindi lang siya nag-alala, kundi sobrang nag-alala.

"Halika, puntahan na natin sina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru." Sabi niya.

Nung nandoon sila, nakita nila na walang malay sina Kidoumaru at Jiroubo at hingal na hingal si Sasuke, "Siya ang kapatid ni Itachi? Mas guwapo pa ang kuya niya." Sabi ni Tayuya.

Nung narinig ni Sasuke ang pangalan ni Itachi biglang nagliyab ang mga mata ni Sasuke at nag-chidori siya. "Huwag mo ikumpera ang kuya ko sa akin!" sabi ni Sasuke at tumakbo kay Tayuya.

"Chidori!" sigaw niya.

Tinulak ni Sakon si Tayuya at imbis na si Tayuya, ang tinamaan si Sakon.

Nagulat si Tayuya. "Sakon, anong iniisip mo?" tanong niya kay Sakon.

Nagising sina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru at nagulat din. "Si Sakon? Prinotekta si…Tayuya?" tanong ni Kidoumaru.

Biglang umiyak si Tayuya at hinawakan ang mukha ni Sakon. "Sumama ka na sa amin… alam ko na… kailangan mo ng kapangyarihan para maprotekta ang isang minamahal mo… katulad ako." Sobrang bagal na sinabi ni Sakon.

"Kahit anong mangyari hindi ko iiwanan si Sakura at ang iba kong mga kaibigan sa Konoha." Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Sige na…" sabi ni Jiroubo.

Nainis si Sasuke. "SABI KO, AYAW KO!" sabi niya at umalis na.

"Hindi lang tayo na-fail sa ating misyon, pero parang mamamatay si Sakon…" umiiyak na sinabi ni Tayuya.

"Huwag kang…umiyak, Tayuya." Sabi ni Sakon.

"Tara na, Tayuya." Sabi nina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru.

Tumayo si Sakon. "Sige, tara na!" sabi niya.

"Sigurado kang okay ka na?" tanong ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Oo." Sabi ni Sakon at ngumiti. "Ako bahala sa mga sugat mo total, kasalansalanan ko naman iyon…" sabi ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Bahala ka." Ani ni Sakon. Pagkatapos noon,bumalik na sila sa Oto.

ITUTULOY…

Tapos na, salamat sa pagbabasa, sa susunod na kabanata ay malalaman ni Orochimaru na may crush si Tayuya kay Itachi, Kung gusto niyo malaman kung pa ano basahin niyo ang kabanata 3!


	3. Isang Traydor

Heler, ako nanaman ito! Tentenenenen…. Ito ay isang songfic ang kanta ng CUESHE.

At saka, Mahal ko kayo, I'm proud to be a pinoy! Pinoy ako, pinoy tayo ipakita sa mundo kung ano ang kaya mo!

Sige, basahin nyo na itong fanfic. Nandito na ang lyrics ng Ulan….

**FULL SUMMARY: **Sa ulan si Sakon at Tayuya unang nagkita. Sa isang misyon na-'love-strucked' si Tayuya kay Itachi pero isa sa rules ni Orochimaru na bawal umibig, kaya umalis si Tayuya sa Oto at pumunta sa Konoha. Binigyan ni Orochimaru si Sakon ng misyon na patayin si Tayuya. Sa tingin niyo papatayin niya ang pinakamamahal niyang babae/kaibigan? Isa itong sonfic ang kanta ay 'Ulan' ng Cueshe!

**PAIRING:** SakonxTayuyaxItachi,

* * *

**TITLE: Ang Ulan **

'_text'-_lyrics ng ulan

_text_ _-_Ukon

**Kabanata** **3: Isang Traydor.**

Pagkatapos ng isang oras, narrating na ng apat ang Oto. "Patawad, Master pero hindi namin napapunta si Uchiha Sasuke dito." Sabi ni Sakon na parans hindi pinapansin ang sugat niya.

Natawa si Orochimaru at sinabi. "Sabi ko hanapin niyo lang si Sasuke…" sabi niya.

Tumawa rin si Kabuto. "Bungol yata…" sabi niya Nakita ni Kabuto na masama ang tingin sa kanya ng apat.

"Napatay niyo ba si Itachi?" tanong ni Orochimaru sa apat.

"Hindi po…" sagot nina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru.

Tumingin si Sakon kay Tayuya, Si Orochimaru rin. "Tayuya?" sabi ni Orochimaru.

"Nakita ko siya pero…" sabi ni Tayuya.

"…hindi namin napatay!" sigaw ni Sakon, na parang galit.

Biglang binatukan ni Jiroubo si Sakon.

"Tayuya, mahal mo ba siya?" Tanong ni Orochimaru kay Tayuya.

"O-Opo…" sabi ni Tayuya, na namumula pa ang mga pisngi niya.

'_Mahal na niya ka agad?' _sabi ni Ukon sa sarili pero narinig rin iyon ni Sakon.

Tumawa nang sobrang lakas si Orochimaru. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Isa kang traydor, bawal kayong magmahal." Sabi ni Kabuto.

"Ano! Hindi niyo po sinabi 'yon…" sabi ni Tayuya, parang nagpapalusot.

"Layas!" utos at sigaw ni Orochimaru.

'_Boohoo, sinabi naman ni Master Orochimaru.' _Bulong ni Ukon.

"Tumahimik ka na, Ukon!" Utos ni Sakon sa masmatanda niyang kapatid.

'_Bahala ka, aalis na man si Tayuya…" _Sabi ni Ukon kay Sakon.

Nalungkot si Sakon sa sinabi ni Ukon.

* * *

Muntik na si Tayuya umalis na narinig niyang…

"Tayuya, sandali lang!"

Tumigin si Tayuya sa likod niya, nakita niya si Sakon, tumatakbo papunta sa kanya. Biglang umulan nang sobrang lakas. "Umuulan nanaman, kagaya noong nagkita tayo…" sabi ni Sakon. "…Huwag kang umalis." Biglang yinakap ni Tayuya si Sakon.

_'Lagi nalang umuulan  
Parang walang katapusan  
Tulad ng paghihirap ko ngayon  
Parang walang humpay  
Sa kabila ng lahat ng aking pagsisikap  
Na limutin ka ay di pa rin magawa'_

"Tayuya…anong ginagawa mo?" tanong ni Sakon.

"Sakon, patawad…sa-sa lahat." Umiiyak na sinabi ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Saan ka pupunta?" tanong ni Sakon kay Tayuya.

'_Hindi naman ako tanga  
Alam ko nang wala ka na  
Pero mahirap lang na tanggapin  
Di na kita kapiling  
Iniwan mo akong nagiisa  
Sa gitna ng dilim at basang-basa pa sa ulan'_

"Sa Konoha, doon naman nakatira noon si Master Orochimaru." Sagot ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"_Grabe iiyak na mamaya si Sakon.'_ Sabi Ukon sa sarili.

Tama si Ukon,lumuha na rin and mga mata ni Sakon. "Tayuya…" sabi niya.

'_Pero wag mag-alala di na kita gagambalain pa  
Alam ko namang ngayon may kapiling ka nang iba'_

"…Alam ko mahal mo si Uchiha Itachi, kaya ka pupunta doon." Sabi ni Sakon.

Tumawa si Tayuya pero umiiyak pa rin siya. "Ang talas talaga ng isip mo." Sabi niya.

'_Tanging hiling ko sayo  
Na tuwing umuulan  
Maalala mo sanang may  
Nagmamahal sayo'_

"Basta huwag mo akong kalimutan." Sabi ni Sakon.

"Mahina ang memorya ko." Sabi ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

Tumawa si Sakon at hinawakan ang mukha ni Tayuya.

'_Lagi nalang umuulan  
Parang walang katapusan  
Tulad ng paghihirap ko ngayon  
Parang walang humpay  
Sa kabila ng lahat ng aking pagsisikap  
Na limutin ka ay di pa rin magawa'_

"Sakon…" binulong ni Tayuya.

'_Hay, Sakon, sabihin mo na na mahal mo si Tayuya.' _Sabi ni Ukon kay Sakon.

"Tayuya… Huwag kang umaliis." Sabi ni Sakon kay Tayuya.

'_Pero wag mag-alala di na kita gagambalain pa  
Alam ko namang ngayon may kapiling ka nang iba'_

"Kahit ayaw kong umalis, kailangan pa rin…" sabi ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Alam ko iyon, Tayuya. Tayuya, mahal… ay huwag na." Sabi ni Sakon.

'_Tanging hiling ko sayo  
Na tuwing umuulan  
Maalala mo sanang may  
Nagmamahal sayo---ako  
Lalalalalalalalala...'_

Tumigil si Tayuya sa pagyayakap kay Sakon. "Paalam, Sakon." Binigyan ni Sakon ng payong si Tayuya. "Paalam, Tayuya." Sabi ni Sakon.

Pagpasok ni Sakon, "GRABE, SAKON!" tukso nina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru kay Sakon.

'_NAKAKABUWISET 'TONG MGA ITO, AH…'_ sabi ng nairitang Ukon.

"Heh! Mga gago, huwag niyong sasabihin kay Master Orochimaru." Sabi ni Sakon kina Jiroubo at Kidoumaru.

"O sige…" sabi ng mag-pare.

Tumawa bigla si Sakon at tiningnan ang labas ng kastilyo ni Orochimaru.

"Pupuntahan kita Tayuya…" sabi ni Sakon sa sarili niya.

ITUTULOY…

* * *

Hay, natapos na rin ang kabanata 3. Review ha, please…. 


	4. Konoha

Ay, sorry kung naghintay kayo nang sobrang tagal, hindi ko ma-update kasi busy ako…

**FULL SUMMARY: **Sa ulan si Sakon at Tayuya unang nagkita. Sa isang misyon na-'love-strucked' si Tayuya kay Itachi pero isa sa rules ni Orochimaru na bawal umibig, kaya umalis si Tayuya sa Oto at pumunta sa Konoha. Binigyan ni Orochimaru si Sakon ng misyon na patayin si Tayuya. Sa tingin niyo papatayin niya ang pinakamamahal niyang babae/kaibigan? Isa itong sonfic ang kanta ay 'Ulan' ng Cueshe!

**PAIRING:** SakonxTayuyaxItachi,

**TITLE: Ang Ulan **

**Kabanata 4: Konoha.**

Pagkailan ng isang buwan…

"Sakon…SaKoN…SAKON!"

Nagising bigla si Sakon at nakita si Orochimaru nakatingin sa kanya. Kinamot ni Sakon ang kanyang ulo. "Master…" sabi ni Sakon.

"Sakon, may misyon ka…" sabi ni Orochimaru. "Bakit ako lang po?" tanong ni Sakon sa master niya. "Dahil ikaw ang pinakamalakas dito." Sagot ni Orochimaru. "Sige, ang misyon mo ay kailangan mo patayin si Hokumon no Tayuya!"

"ANO? BAKIT!"

"Isa siyang traydor, alam ko kaibigan mo siya pero basta sundin mo ako!" sabi ni Orochimaru. Pag-alis ni Orochimaru, biglaang umiyak si Sakon.

"Kahit anong gawin ko, hindi ko pa rin malimutan si Tayuya…" sabi ni Sakon sa sarili niya. "_Sakon, bakit ka umiiyak?" _tanong ni Ukon kay Sakon.

"Ay, ewan ko, alika na Ukon, gawin natin ang sinabi ni Master, may misyon tayo." Palusot ni Sakon kay Ukon, pero dahil kapatid niya siya alam na iyon ni Ukon. Tumakbo si Sakon palabas sa kastilyo ni Orochimaru. "_Saan tayo pupunta?"_ tanong ni Ukon kay Sakon.

"…Sa Konoha."

Linabas ni Ukon and dila niya. "_Haaay, doon nanaman? Isang walang kuwentang bayan. Bakit nga pala tayo pupunta doon?"_ tanong ni Ukon sa kambal niya.

"Mahal kong kapatid… TUMAHIMIK KA NA NGA, HINDI TAYO DAPAT NAG-CHICHIT-CHAT DAPAT TUMATAKBO TAYO!" Sabi ni Sakon. "_Sorry po, tao lang…" _Sabi ni Ukon.

Pagkatapos ng isang oras ng pagtatakbo, "Buwiset! Pagod na ako!" sigaw ni Sakon at umupo sa lapag.

"_E kasi na man kanina ka pa takbo ng takbo diyan…" _sabi ni Ukon.

"…_Teka, kumain naba tayo?" _tanong ni Ukon.

"……" (Nag-iisip sina Sakon at Ukon.)

"Hindi pa yata, BUWISET!" sumigaw si Sakon at biglang kumulo ang tiyan niya.

"_Excited ka kasi…" _sabi ni Ukon.

"KASALANAN KO PA ITO!" sigaw ni Sakon.

Kinamot ni Ukon ang ulo niya. "_Hoy, Sakon, easy lang, huwag masyadong mainitin ang ulo…"_ sabi niya.

Umalis si Ukon sa katawan ni Sakon at umupo sa tabi niya. Tumingin si Ukon sa mga mata ni Sakon. "Sakon, mahal mo ba si Tayuya?" tanong niya.

Hindi sumagot si Sakon.

"Alam mo naman hindi tayo dapat magmahal di ba? Pero alam ko na mahal mo si Tayuya." Sabi ni Ukon.

"Paano ko masasabi sa kanya kung mahal niya yung gagong Uchiha Itachi na 'yon." Bulong ni Sakon.

"Kung mahal mo siya, dapat ipaglaban mo ito." Payo ni Ukon kay Sakon.

Tumayo si Sakon. "Halika na, Ukon." Sabi ni Sakon.

"Oo na…"

Tiningnan ni Sakon ang bayan ng Konoha, hindi nga ito ang una niyang pagkakataong puntahan ito pero sigurado siya na mahihirapan siyang hanapin si Tayuya.

"Hoy, sino ka at bakit ka nandito?" tanong ng isang lalaki na may dilaw na buhok.

"Sino ka muna?" tanong ni Ukon. "Ako si Uzumaki Naruto, ang future Hokage ng bayan na ito!" sabi niya.

(A/N: Hindi nagkakilala sina Naruto at Sakon sa fanfic na ito. At dito sa parte na ito hindi nakasanib ang katawan ni Ukon sa katawan ni Sakon.)

"Sabihin mo na ang pangalan mo, mga weirdo na mukhang drug-addict!" sabi ni Naruto kay Sakon at Ukon.

Nagalit sina Sakon at Ukon sa sinabi ni Naruto. "Ako si Sakon, siya si Ukon. At hindi, naman kami mukhanng addict." Sabi ni Sakon.

"Sige, Sabon, Ubon, laban tayo."

'_Bungol yata ang isang 'to…' _sabi ni Sakon sa sarili.

Pumasok si Ukon sa katawan ni Sakon. "HOY! Hindi mo ako tutulungan!" tanong ni Sakon.

"_Isa lang siya, kaya mo 'yan!" _

Dahil na-distract si Sakon kay Ukon, naisip ni Naruto atakihin si Sakon.

Inipon ni Naruto ang kanyang chakra sa kanyang kamay. "Rasengan!" sigaw ni Naruto at tinamaan si Sakon ng kanyang "specialty-na-palaging-ginagamit" technique, Rasengan.

Tinamaan si Sakon, siyempre naman. Ang masama doon, may puno sa likuran ni Sakon at tumama ang likod ni Sakon sa katawan ng puno. Sumuka ng dugo si Sakon at nawalan ng malay.

"Hay, naku, late na ako sa date ko kay Hinata!" sigaw ni Naruto at tumakbo sa 'Ramen shop'.

Dumating ang isang babae na may pulang buhok. "Parang kilala ko siya…" sabi niya habang tumitingin sa duguan na si Sakon.

Binuksan ni Sakon ang kanyang mga mata at tiningnan ang babae. "Sino ka ba?" tanong niya.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Sakon. Kilala niya ang babaeng iyon. '_Hindi maari ito!' _sabi ni Sakon sa sarili.

"Tayuya?"

ITUTULOY…

* * *

Haaaay, tapos! Jokes, hindi pa ito ang wakas. Anyway, hay, tapos na rin ito…

Ano kaya? Naalala pa ba ni Tayuya sa Sakon? Si Tayuya ba talaga ang nakita niya o namalikmata lang siya? Malalaman niyo ang mga sagot sa mga tanong na ito sa susunod na kabanata, kabanata 5!


	5. Posible

Ito na, ang 'final' Kabanata ng "Ang Ulan". Sa tingin niyo, posible bang may siyota na si Tayuya? **Posible!**

Posible bang kalimutan ni Tayuya sina Sakon? **Posible! **Posible, kaya ito ang ito ang pamagat ng Kabanatang ito.

**FULL SUMMARY: **Sa ulan si Sakon at Tayuya unang nagkita. Sa isang misyon na-'love-strucked' si Tayuya kay Itachi pero isa sa rules ni Orochimaru na bawal umibig, kaya umalis si Tayuya sa Oto at pumunta sa Konoha. Binigyan ni Orochimaru si Sakon ng misyon na patayin si Tayuya. Sa tingin niyo papatayin niya ang pinakamamahal niyang babae/kaibigan? Isa itong sonfic ang kanta ay 'Ulan' ng Cueshe!

**PAIRING:** SakonxTayuyaxItachi,

* * *

**TITLE: Ang Ulan **

**Kabanata** **5: Posible.**

Pumikit si Sakon ulit. '_Imposible, hindi siya iyan…' _Tiningnan ulit ni Sakon siya at totoo, si Tayuya nga iyon.

"Ako nga, Tayuya nga ang pangalan ko, sino ka ba? Paano mo nalaman ang pangalan ko?" tanong ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

Hindi naman masyadong nagbago si Tayuya, hindi na niya suot ang uniporme ng mga Sound 4, kundi naka itim na damit na lang ang suot niya.

Pero, nakalimutan na niya si Sakon. Nung naisip ito ni Sakon, sumakit lalo ang kanyang sugat at biglang sumuka siya ulit ng dugo.

"Lalaki, Okey ka lang ba? Para kang Rinasengan ni Naruto, ah!" sabi ni Tayuya at kinarga si Sakon (Teammate ni Tayuya si Naruto dito, siya ang kapalit ni Sasuke.).

"Sige, pumunta muna tayo sa bahay ko."

Hindi naman kalakihan ang bahay ni Tayuya. Pero, okey lang naman iyon dahil nag-iisa lang naman siya. Linagay ni Tayuya si Sakon sa kama at pinunet ang kanyang kamisadentro.

"Hoy, anong gingawa mo!" sabi ni Sakon.

"Sabihin mo taga-Oto ka ba?" tanong ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Oo."

Bineda ni Tayuya si Sakon. "Bakit mo ako tinutulungan? Akala ko mag-kaaway ang Oto at Konoha." Sabi ni Sakon.

"Kasi, ito ang nararapat." Sagot niya. Namula ang mukha ni Sakon.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Tumingin si Sakon sa pintuan. "Sino kaya iyon?" tanong ni Sakon kay Tayuya.

Ngumiti si Tayuya. "Baka si Itachi, nobiyo ko…" sabi niya.

"Nobiyo!"

"Oo, si Uchiha Itachi, bobo ka kung hindi mo siya kilala…" sabi ni Tayuya habang binubuksan ang pinto.

"Kilala ko ang Uchiha Itaching iyan…"

Tama si Tayuya si Itachi ang nasa pinto. Ganun parin ang mukha ni Itachi, may malaking eye bugs sa ibaba ng mata niya, bakit siya nagustohan ni Tayuya!

"Kamusta na?" sabi ni Itachi kay Tayuya, hay, pa-cool ka pa diyan!

"Mabuti naman…" sagot ni Tayuya, nakita ni Sakon; namula siya at naselos siya.

Nakita naman ni Itachi si Sakon. "Tayuya, alam mo naman magkaaway ang Oto at Konoha, bakit mo siya tinulungan?" tanong ni Itachi kay Tayuya.

'_Sabi ko na nga ba, naaalala pa ako ni Itachi.' _Sabi ni Sakon sa sarili habang tinitingnan si Itachi.

"Wala, bakit mo pa kailangan malaman? Paalam na." Sabi ni Tayuya.

Hinalikan ni Itachi ang labi ni Tayuya at umalis, lalong na selos si Sakon, possible bang magkagusto si Tayuya sa kanya?

Parang naiiyak na si Sakon pero dapat hindi siya umiyak, lalaki siya at isa pang ninja, hindi pwedeng umiyak ang mga ninja, hindi nga pwede magmahal.

"14 ka pa lang may nobiyo ka na…" sabi ni Sakon.

"Ano! Paano mo nalaman na 14 lang ako?" tanong ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Kilala kita noon kaya nga alam ko ang pangalan mo…"

Hindi muna sasabihin ni Sakon na taga-Oto siya. Sana maalala naman niya ito, para hindi na kailangan i-remind ni Sakon ang nakaraan. Okey lang na ayaw niya sa kanya basta maalala siya niya.

Hay naku, posible na bang magustuhan siya ni Tayuya? Hindi na yata, dahil lang doon sa eye bugs-freakozoid na si Itachi, epal sa love story!

Si Tayuya talaga, ang hina ng utak. Isang buwan lang iyon, ah. Bakit si Sakon alangalala niya ang lahat, namatay ang mga magulang niya, nakilala niya si Tayuya, si Master Orochimaru, na hulog ang loob ni Tayuya kay Itachi at umalis si Tayuya sa Oto.

"Ano bang pangalan mo?" Tanong ni Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Sakon…" sagot ni Sakon.

"Ano pang hinihintay mo? Umalis ka na." Sabi ni Tayuya.

"Pwede ba dito muna ako?"

"Sige na nga..."

* * *

**Pagkatapos** **ng isa pang buwan… **

Nakita ni Sakon si Itachi na kasama si Tayuya. '_Nakakainis_ _hagang ngayon hindi pa rin niya naaalala ako…' _sabi ni Sakon sa sarili at tumingin sa lupa. May nakita si Sakon na bato sa lupa at bigla niyang binato sa ulo ni Itachi.

Tinaman si Itachi at na-collapse, nagulat naman si Tayuya. Tumawa ng mahina si Sakon. '_Buti_ _nga, beh!' _sabi ni Sakon sa sarili at pumasok sa bahay ni Tayuya.

Sa susunod na araw, linapitan ni Tayuya si Sakon. "Sakon, bakit mo binato si Itachi ng bato?" tanong ni Tayuya.

"Para batuhin niya ako ng tinapay…" palusot na sinabi ni Sakon.

"Hindi ako naniniwala sa iyo…" sabi ni Tayuya.

"Sige na nga, naiinis na ako sa kanya at para naming hindi ka niya mahal…"

Biglang sinampal ni Tayuya si Sakon. "Tama na, tumahimik ka na!" sabi ni Tayuya.

May kumatok nanaman sa pinto at sigurado si Sakon si Itachi ang nasa labas. Ang buwisete na nobiyo ni Tayuya, hay naku, kung si Itachi ang iyon, parang gusto niya sakalin siya at pugutan ng ulo!

Si Itachi nga ang nasa labas, at nakita uli ni Sakon ang super nakakainis na smile niya, kung nakikita niya ito palaging kumukulo ang dugo niya. "Bakit ka nanaman nandito?" tanong ni Sakon kay Itachi.

"Wala lang…" sabi ni Itachi.

Lumapit si Sakon kay Itachi. "Hinahamon kita, Uchiha Itachi, laban tayo!"

"Sige, at bakit naman?" tanong ni Itachi.

"Naiinis na ako sa iyo at ang iyong pag-'public display of affection'!"

"Okey, pagnanalo ka, sa iyo na si Tayuya, at kung ako panalo akin pa rin siya."

"Sigurado ako na ayaw ni Tayuya maging isang trophy pero…" sabi ni Sakon.

"Okey, laban na tayo!"

Lumabas si Sakon at Itachi. "Saan kayo pupunta?" tanong ni Tayuya.

"Lalaban kami." Sagot ni Itachi.

"Ano! Pero bakit naman?" tanong ni Tayuya kina Sakon at Itachi.

"Nagsiselos yata itong Sabon na ito." Sagot ni Itachi.

"**SAKON!** Hindi Sabon, naiinis na talaga ako!" sabi ni Sakon at sinuntok si Itachi pero naiwasan ito ni Itachi.

Kinuwa ni Itachi ang kamay ni Sakon at binale ito. "Tama na, Sakon, Itachi!" sabi ni Tayuya.

Sinampal ni Itachi si Tayuya. "Huwag ka ngang maingay diyan, sa totoo lang ay hindi kita mahal, pinilit lang ako ni Kisame!" sabi ni Itachi.

Bigla lang umulan. Grabe ang panahon sa Konoha, umaaraw, umuulan. Pinagbubugbog na ni Itachi si Sakon at hindi man lang nakaatake. Kumuwa si Itachi ng kunai. "Tatapusin ko na ang paghihirap mo ngayon!"

'_Eto na, hindi na kaya ng katawan ko, pero kailangan ko pa sabihin na mahal ko si Tayuya…'_ sabi ni Sakon sa sarili.

"Tama na, Itachi!" sabi ni Tayuya.

Tumigil si Itachi at tumawa. "Heh, hindi ako seryoso tungkol dito, pupunta na ako sa mga Akatsuki, Paalam!" sabi ni Itachi at umalis.

Lumapit si Tayuya kay Sakon.

"Ganyan ka pa rin, mayabang at pikon…" tumatawang sinabi ni Tayuya at umupo katabi ni Sakon.

"Tayuya, huwag mong sabihin…"

"Oo, naalala ko na lahat."

"Tayuya may sasabihin ako sa iyo…"

"Ano iyon?"

"Mahal kita…" sabi ni Sakon.

"Sakon… sa totoo lang ay… mahal rin kita." Sabi ni Tayuya.

Hinalikan ni Sakon ang mga labi ni Tayuya at sa isip ay posible ang lahat, basta sulong, laban, huwag uurong, POSIBLE!

* * *

Wakas…

* * *

Hay, salamat wakas na, kuwawang Sakon, hay naku, kinilig rin naman ako! Huwag kalimutan mag-review wala dapat mag 'No Comment' diyan. PAALAMS! XP XD XB 


End file.
